


Good To Me

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Crowley could do strange things with his tongue and Aziraphale always wanted to know what exactly that was likeORAziraphale and Crowley are intimate with each other
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139
Collections: Hot Omens





	Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaoticsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/gifts), [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



His hands were gripping the headboard, white-knuckles, red finger tips. Obscene wet noises filled the air. The tickle of a light beard against soft skin. Aziraphale looked down and found himself moaning louder at the image of Crowley's face between his legs. His thighs were thick nestled on either side of Crowley's face, squeezing him as his mouth worked miracles on his throbbing cunt. He was aching for release. 

Crowley's wretched flaming hair was tangled all over the pillow in a mess of curls. His brow furrowed in concentration, his nose pressed up against Aziraphale stomach as his tongue plunged in out and out of his wetness. Crowley could do strange things with his tongue and Aziraphale always wanted to know what exactly that was like. His tongue could twist and turn in all directions that no human ever could. Aziraphale's thighs trembled as he looked down at the face of his lover. Crowley looked absolutely gorgeous, like a painting. He knew that Crowley enjoyed it just as much as him. He could feel the vibrations on his labia when he moaned. He arched his back into it, his hips rutting to fuck himself onto Crowley’s tongue. He groaned loudly as Crowley palmed his ass and pressed him even closer. 

“You’re so good to me, my dear. Can’t believe I spent 6000 years without feeling this,” Aziraphale praised breathlessly. 

Crowley murmured incoherently and reached for his cock. Aziraphale could hear the slick sounds of him stroking himself. That turned him on further. He threw his head back as his legs began burning with heat and the pleasure slid down his form making his legs shake. He was only getting wetter and wetter. He was pooling into Crowley’s mouth and he lapped it up eagerly with desperate groans. He could feel Crowley’s neck strain and feel the pleasure rippling through him that displayed on his face. His eyes were tightly shut and he was so close, Aziraphale always knew when he was going to finish. With a loud, deep moan that ignited into Aziraphale’s cunt, Crowley’s body convulsed as he released all over his chest. Aziraphale gasped as his body joined him and he came with his name on his lips. 

“Fuck,” Crowley muttered as he pulled Aziraphale off of his body, his voice hoarse and strained. 

Aziraphale could only hum in reply as he rolled over on his side of the bed. He was sticky and he was dripping still down his thighs. 

“Are you okay? You want to shower?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale agreed and they went into the bathroom. The water scalded his skin, burning it into red splotches. Crowley turned the water down a bit and then added some cold water. It became a lovely lukewarm trickle and Aziraphale kissed the beads of water off of Crowley's chin. He licked into his mouth, tangling his fingers through his wet hair. He could feel every line and curve of Crowley's body fit into him perfectly. He sighed into the kiss and mouthed at his neck and collarbone. Crowley let him kiss him and leaned his head back to allow Aziraphale to touch and kiss anywhere he wanted to. Aziraphale ran his nails over his pectoral muscles, playing with the hair that littered his chest. Crowley gasped lightly as his hands roamed over the expanse of body. He touched over his stomach, dipping his fingers into the space of his hip bones and across his waistline meeting with the hairs that greeted him. 

Droplets of water beaded over them and slid down their forms. Crowley growled and licked a stipe down Aziraphale’s neck, gripping him by his waist and dragging him towards the shower wall. He slid his body between Aziraphale’s thighs and kissed him thoroughly with his tongue. Aziraphale moaned in surprise and pleasure, fisting his hands into Crowley’s hair and holding him close at the back of his neck. His hair had gone dark under the water and their bodies became slippery. Without even meaning it, Crowley jerked his hips in a slow rhythm against his thigh. His cock was getting hard again, thick and red, slapping against Aziraphale’s body as he kissed him. Crowley heaved a heavy sigh. 

“You’re so amazing,” he gasped into Aziraphale’s ear. “I can’t get enough of you. You’re so good. So beautiful.” He moaned at the friction of their bodies touching. “Fuck, please.” 

“What?” He replied. His head was spinning, overwhelmed by this ecstasy. 

“I want to…I want you to…shit. Everything. I want everything. I know we’ve both just come. But it’s not enough.” 

The angel nodded in agreement and kissed him again. They kissed until their lips were swollen and red. Crowley bit bruises into Aziraphale, marking him as his own. He couldn’t wait any longer and positioned himself near Aziraphale’s entrance. 

“You’re still so wet. Can I…?” He swallowed hard, just thinking about it again made his cock twitch. “Can I fuck you?” 

Aziraphale responded by gripping onto his shoulders and spreading his legs wider. “I need you.”   
With that Crowley plunged into his wetness, growling as he pushed himself to the hilt. He thrusted into it, rolling his hips in just the way he knew his lover wanted. He bottomed out and held onto Aziraphale’s legs to press himself deeper. He held his one leg up as he pounded hard. 

“So good. So fucking good. Aziraphale,” he whined, his gasps of air hitting against Aziraphale’s ear. He pulled out and then slid himself in again. “Look at you, taking my cock. Look how good you are.” 

His tone was deep and drenched in lust. Aziraphale tightened his hold on him, moaning desperately. His stomach was taunt, the way his thighs shook around him let know he was going to finish really soon. Just his voice alone could make him climax. Crowley went faster still. Aziraphale’s head hit the wall and he clenched around Crowley’s cock. 

“You’re going to come for me again?” Crowley kissed down his neck and that was all it took. 

Aziraphale shuddered as his entire body exploded with heat. He couldn’t stop moaning even after Crowley had pulled out. He could barely stand and Crowley held him upright by his waist. Aziraphale fluttered his eyes, his whole world upside down and disorientated. Crowley smirked. 

“Now…you’re going to suck my cock. Get on your knees.” 

Aziraphale swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at him in disbelief. Clearly, Crowley was in a mood today. He sank down on his shaky knees. His head came towards his thick cock and he licked teasingly down the length. He knew that he was going to come soon and he wanted to draw it out. He was hot and his member pulsed as Aziraphale mouthed the head slowly. He looked up at Crowley whose eyes were lidded and his mouth parted in a perfect shade of pink. Water fell down his shoulders and down his body. He looked like an art work truly. A statue carved and made just for him. He took Crowley down into his mouth, toying his tongue over the length and then the head as he sucked him. He hallowed his cheeks earning a groan at the action. Then Aziraphale pulled away and swirled his tongue over the head again repeating this slow agony. 

Crowley grunted, “Fuck. Please. Just let me come.”   
His voice was an octave higher. And Aziraphale smiled as he took him all the way into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. He deep throated and Crowley moaned, his hips meeting the pace. Aziraphale slowed down just as he was getting into it. He took his mouth away again. The look on Crowley face could have discorporated him on the spot. His eyes were dark and his lips were bitten through. 

“You want me to beg, don’t you?”   
Aziraphale nodded, licking the juices from his aching cock. 

“You want me to beg you to take my cock down so hard that you choke? You want me to beg you to let me fuck your mouth until your throat is raw? Until your eyes roll back in your head? Until I come into your mouth and you swallow it? Is that what you want me to beg for?” 

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered slowly and his mouth opened but no words came out. He was momentarily stunned. He wanted it. Good Lord, he wanted it. It almost seemed like Aziraphale was the one who would be begging for it, he needed it so bad. 

“Or…” Crowley began. “Do you want to me come over your chest? Or on your thighs, let me lick it clean?” 

“Fuck!” Aziraphale swore. “Why do you have to say things like that?” 

“Because you want me to…” He grinned like a feral animal that was about to attack his prey. “So are you going to just leave me here like this? You going to let me fuck your mouth now?” 

“Crowley!” His voice whispered in a breathy moan. “Yes, God, yes.” 

Crowley yanked him by his hair forcefully and thrusted into his mouth. There was no time for Aziraphale to react, but take it all. His fingernails bit crescents into Crowley’s hips and thighs. Crowley’s head tipped back, his dark hair falling into his face, his mouth open and little moans escaped his lips. His eyes watched Aziraphale take him down, saliva dripping down his chin, his mouth warm and wet. Aziraphale sucked in his cheeks, but kept his throat relaxed. A groan was ripped from Aziraphale’s mouth as he gave a really hard fast thrust and spilled heavily down Aziraphale’s throat. 

“Gah! Yes! Fuck, yesssss!” He moaned and let out a long sound that echoed through the bathroom. His thighs shook as he came down from his high. “That was…holy fuck. I have no words for what that was.” 

Aziraphale let out a punched out groan when Crowley finally slid himself out of his mouth. His hair was stuck to his forehead and Crowley lightly petted it, using his dexterous fingers to circle his scalp in a soothing motion. They cleaned each other up in lathering soap with a lavender scented body gel. Crowley wrapped him up in a big white towel. His hair was fluffy, looking like teddy bear stuffing. He kissed the tip of Aziraphale’s nose and led him into the bedroom. The soft red and black tartan blanket felt deliciously warm and soothing on their sweaty skin. Crowley nuzzled against Aziraphale’s back and nestled into him, placing his chin in the crook of his neck. Aziraphale closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the demon’s breathing as the demon fell asleep.


End file.
